Assassin
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Edward Elric is the next target of the most infamous assasin in all of Central. But theres something going on. This assassin is somehow connected to his father. What is his father hiding? and how is this assassin tied in with the humuculous?
1. The warehouse

It doesn't matter what you are taught later in life, it's what you are taught early that really sticks in your mind. Especially if what you are taught, is how to kill.

My story begins on the night of my last mission, to kill the named target. My named target was a state alchemist.

Edward Elric.

"Alright men, you know the briefing there has been a report of explosives in the building, Furey, Falman you two will go round the back, Fullmetal you and Al enter from the front Lt Hawkeye you'll come with me and go from the side entrance, we'll meet in the centre of the warehouse, let's move in".

Everyone followed Mustangs orders and entered the old warehouse.

The warehouse itself had been abandoned for years, with broken windows and big iron doors that were stiff from being locked for so long, despite this being the perfect place to hide illegal items Edward still didn't trust the anonymous call they had received earlier that day, informing them that there was c4 stored here.

"It looks clear around here brother" said Alphones running his hand through his hair; Ed had noticed he had started doing this when he was nervous ever since he had regained his body.

"Yeh I think your right, come on let's get the centre" said Ed walking on, closely followed by his younger brother.

Like Ed, Mustang didn't trust the call but the Higher ups had said he had to go check it out so here they were, risking their necks; but that was the life of a dog of the military.

"Sir I don't think there is anything here" said Hawkeye gun pointed at the ready and looking through a few old crates.

Mustang sighed "yeh I guess it was just a prank call, damn higher ups are always so paranoid".

As all three parties entered the centre of the warehouse none of them were aware that they were being watched by a dark figure above them.

"Anyone find anything?" Asked mustang

"Apart from dust and a few rats, nothing" Falman answered, Furey squirmed

"More than a few".

Mustang once again sighed "well we might as well head back to headquarters and sign this off as a waste of time"

"Don't you mean false alarm Sir" corrected Hawkeye

"That's what I said".

All were about to head back when a deep voice boomed around the crumbling walls of the warehouse.

"I'm glad you all answered to the call" it said and they all looked around for the source of the voice, finally landing their eyes on a cloaked figure standing on the platform above the main entrance to the warehouse.

"That way you can all be witnesses"

Edward was getting pissed off, the dust was getting in his automail and making it slow, he wanted to go home.

"Witnesses to what?" he shouted angrily stepping forward so he was almost right under the figure.

"To your death Mr Elric" Ed then felt the blade around his neck.

His eyes widened, how had he managed to sneak up on him?

"Brother!" came Al's panicked voice.

"What do you want from me?" growled Ed slowly but the figure above merely laughed

"I myself don't care what happens to you, but just like the military we answer to calls as well and we had a call in saying that they would pay us 60,000 yen to kill the famous Fullmetal alchemist. So Geisha here is going to get the job done".

The blade tightened around Ed's neck, there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this one.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Colonel, I wasn't lying when I said there were explosives in here, click those infamous fingers of yours and you'll send us all sky high".

Ed could only guess what Mustang had planned to burn the guy whose blade was around his neck with flame alchemy, now not even that could save him.

"Good bye Mister Elric, but don't take it personally it's just business, Geisha time to earn your keep"

Ed braced himself for the blade to slice his throat he could feel his heart in his ears and his heavy breathing and the panicked silence of the military behind them.

"Don't do it Serena"

The whole world seemed to stop, even Ed's heavy breathes. The voice was so calm and so familiar it filled Ed's heart with pure hatred.

But the blade seem to release slightly, Ed could have turned his head but he didn't dare and he didn't need to anyway he knew who it was who had spoken out and halted his execution.

The figure from above them spoke.

"Well well, if it isn't Hohenheim of light".

From behind Ed and his captor Hohenheim walked forward slowly, ignoring the man who had spoken.

"Serena don't do it" the blade fell further away from Ed's neck and he didn't waste time getting away from the holder.

The holder of the blade was masked in black, their face completely covered, they were quite short around Ed's height and the blade was a sword, shining metal blade and woven hilt. Ed wondered briefly how many people had that blade had killed.

"Geisha finish the job"

Everyone expected the masked person to move, but they were still, head bowed as if deep in thought, their grip on the blade was loose and it hung limply by his side with no real purpose.

"Geisha you know what happens if you do not finish a job!"

The masked "Geisha" looked up at their master and then over at Hohenheim before looking at Ed, who look a step back at readied himself in a defensive stance. But the masked being didn't attack, instead he sheathed his sword.

**A/N Here is the first chapter of this story, i have it all planned i just wanted to see what people thought of the beginning and whether any one will read it before i write it all up. So if you read this chapter and you like it please review so that i know and i will write up the rest. if i dont get any reviews then i wont continue. thanks for reading. Karin x**


	2. Transmutation circle

"And what exactly do you think you are doing Geisha; allow me to remind you that you are the property of the company!" Geisha did not move and so the figure produced a gun from his cloak "I will finish the job myself and deal with you after!" the sound of the gun shot echoed around the walls, no one had had time to react, to save Edward from the bullet. No one but the masked being, who had stopped the bullet with the blade of their sword.

"You will suffer greatly for that Geisha" and at that the hooded figure fled the scene.

Geisha did not reply, instead they sheathed their sword, bowed to Ed and started to walk out past the stunned military and away from Hohenheim. Ed was shaken, first he had been at the edge of a blade and now he had just been saved by the very person that blade belonged too.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al started to walk forward, while Mustang's eyes along with Hawkeye, Furey and falman's followed Geisha.

"Serena?" the masked one turned at the name just as the second gunshot sounded, making everyone jump.

At first everyone looked to Edward but he appeared to be fine and then they all saw Hohenheim running towards a body on the ground, it was Geisha who had been shot. Ed followed his father kneeling by the body that was now cradled in the older man's arms.

Hohenheim took of the mask to reveal the face of a young girl in her late teens; she had black hair tied in a tight bun at the back of her head, her skin pale and translucent, her eyes were closed as if in sleep and she made no sound . Hohenheim brought his hand away from the girls heart to reveal blood on his hands.

"We have to do something" said Ed although he was not sure why he had this uncontrollable urge to save the one who minutes before had tried to kill him "We can't let her die".

The rest of the group were starting to crowd round them "What's going on Hohenheim?" said Mustang sternly his eyes going over the girl in the alchemists arms; Alphones was silent, suddenly shocked by his fathers unexpected presence.

"I cannot save her" he said quietly "but she can save herself, Edward I need water, is there a river of steam near here?" Edward looked into his father's eyes with his own golden ones that shone bright with hatred but he knew if he wanted to save this Geisha he would have to work with him.

"No, not a natural source but there was a bath of water at the back of the warehouse, will that be good enough?"

"Is it deep?"

"Yes" Ed watched as his father considered this and then the oldest of the group lifted the girl into his arms.

"Then we must go there quickly before all the life has drained from her".

As Hohenheim followed Ed to where the water bath was Mustang whispered to Alphones who was once again running his hand through his hair.

"Ed seems to be taking your fathers re appeared well" but Alphones could scene that his older brother was distracted by the injured female and once he knew she was safe Al knew that it would be then that Edward would kick off.

The bath was located at the back of the warehouse just as Edward had said, it was taller than Mustang and Edward put together and was full to brim with rain water, Hohenheim knew this would be perfect to heal the girl in his arms. He hoped she would remember how to do it.

"So how is this water going to heal her?" asked Edward roughly

"Through alchemy" his father replied creating some steps to lead to the top of the bath, once there he laid the girl in the water and allowed her to float on her own. Edward joined his side and gasped as a transmutation circle appeared on the girls chest, but it wasn't so much the fact that the circle was there that was shocking Ed, it was the type.

"But isn't that?" he stammered.

"Yes that's a human transmutation circle"

The girl then suddenly took a loud and desperate breath before sinking under the water, and disappearing into the darkness.

"What the hell is going on Full Metal?" came a shout from down below but Edward couldn't answer; he doubted Roy would believe him anyway he could hardly believe the sight himself.

The girl had resurfaced the water and Hohenheim was helping her out, he took off the black body armour that had protected most of her chest. The hooded figure must have been an excellent shot since the bullet had gone straight through the weak spot in the armour, just missing her heart.

Underneath the armour she wore a thin black tank top which showed clearly the bullet wound which was still at a critical level but was no longer immediately fatal and down at the bottom of her spine Edward saw a tattoo of the human transmutation circle he had seen glowing on her chest a while before.

"What's going on?" he asked his father but he couldn't get an answer for the girl started screaming in pain, clinging onto the old man's shirt, as he tried to comfort her he then looked up at Edward.

"Please Edward, I will tell you everything once she is safe, but please can you and your friends help me save her!"

**A/N a bit of a vauge chapter but i'm trying to fill in the gaps before we get the the interesting stuff :) please review if you would like me to continue. thanks Karin x**


	3. Disturbing findings

**I dedicate this chapter to my only reviewer****ELOSSS Alchemist, thank you so much :) xxx**

Mustang had agreed to allow the girl into military hands, and he ordered for her to be brought to the infirmary back at central immediately.

At Central Edward, Riza and Mustang ran through the doors, Mustang holding Serena in his arms since Hohenheim thought he would draw to much unwanted attention to himself if it were him bursting into a room with a strange injured girl.

Dr Knox looked up from his desk as they walked in, startled that someone should be calling at this hour of the night but his eyes widened and he jumped up to meet the Colonel as he approached.

"What's going on?" he gasped leading the black haired man to an empty bed where he laid down the girl; already Knox could see the blood on the crisp white sheets.

"She's been shot, through the chest" Roy panted "I think it's close to her heart" the Dr checked the wound and then turned back to the Colonel.

"I can fix her up but I need space, you and the rest of your team will have to wait outside"

And so Roy found himself practically dragging Edward and Riza out of the room.

Now that he had space Knox could treat the wound. The girl herself was unconscious as she had been since Roy had brought her, stitching up the wound did not take very long since the bullet had gone straight through and there didn't seem to be too much damage surprisingly. Once he had cleared away his equipment he looked over the girl. She looked tiny and unhealthy.

Being curious as most Dr's are Knox took his chance to examine the girl to see if she had any more injuries. His findings were disturbing.

Outside the infirmary Knox found Roy, Ed and Riza but also Alphones and a man he knew to be Hohenheim of light.

"This night is full of surprises" he said looking at the man from head to foot, he hadn't aged a day.

"How is she?" asked the ageless man walking forward as the Dr frowned

"The wound from the bullet is fine and will heal well, but there are other things that are concerning me, for starters she is extremely underweight, and the malnourishment is terrifying" nobody spoke waiting for the Dr to continue "secondly her skin and hair, they are both thin and dull and her skin is almost translucent"

"What do you mean?" Said Ed not quite understanding where the Doc was going with this

"I've only ever seen something like this once many years ago when dealing with some prisoners of war. The symptoms suggest that this girl hasn't seen day light in a long time"

They were taken aback by this but nothing prepared them for what came next

"How long is a long time?" Al piped up standing next to Ed and keeping his distance from Hohenheim.

"I'm talking years"

"Years! My God why would she do that to herself?" Riza asked but the Dr Shook his head

"Some of my other finding surest to me that she didn't have much choice, on her wrists, as well as having a breakage that was never reset properly she also has wounds that indicate that she was chained to something for long periods of time. And on her back there are whipping wounds".

There was a stunned silence; for some reason the thought of such a dangerous person being abuse as she had obviously been was somewhat unexpected.

"She was being tortured" said Ed at last

"It appears so, but she wouldn't have held on much longer; a few more months and she would have become very ill and without medical attention she would have died".

For some reason this statement reminded Al of a lost kitten he had found years ago when he didn't have a body, he had found it in on the street it was thin and starving its fur was matted and it didn't have teeth. He brought him home and tried to nurse it back to health, but he had come home with Ed a few days after finding it too see it dead on the floor. Edward had told him that sometimes you can't fix everything and sometimes when things get sick you just can't save them.

But Al was determined to save Serena now that he knew what kind of life she had been leading.

"What can we do?" he asked, the Dr took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Well I can clean the wounds, reset her wrist and get in casted up and I can get her on a drip to try and get some nourishment into her, but it's up to her will power if she makes it through or not".

"If there anything I can do?" Al was desperate to help for her feared if he didn't then nobody would; it was strange to think this since only 3 hours before this girl was moments away from killing his older brother.

"This girl hasn't seen sunlight in years, so can you get the windows covered so it doesn't blind her when morning comes" Al set straight to it walking towards the door to get something material in which to cover the windows.

"I'll give you a hand Al" said Ed following him; he did not want to be left alone with their father.

When they left Dr Knox went back into the infirmary and asked the Colonel to give him a hand, it was time to see how fragile this assassins bones were.

**A/N If you do read this then please please please review becuase it is very down hearting when it looks like no body reads it. I will upload the next chapter when i get 3 more reviews. thank you Karin xx**


	4. Serena

3 hours later with curtains on all the windows all the lights dimmed and dawn finally breaking, everyone was exhausted.

The Dr and Mustang had managed to re-break the girl's wrist without any problems; the girl had been strangely still through the whole procedure, never waking from her deep slumber.

In the waiting room outside the morning sun was starting to creep its way across the room, they all sat there is silence waiting for the girl to awake and trying to come up with any ideas on what to do with her.

Finally Ed could take the silence no more.

"Who is she?" he said to his father, who was simply staring at the ground, "And don't lie to me".

"I wasn't planning on lying to you Edward; you've earned the right to know. You all have".

Everyone was suddenly very awake, all curious as to who the girl really was and how this mysterious man had come to know her.

"Her name is Serena; 15 years ago I was friends with her mother"

Ed scoffed at this and Al looked at him sadly, he knew what his brother thought their father meant by "friends".

"As I was saying I was friends with her mother, her father wasn't in their lives and so one fateful day when Serena was 3, her mother passed away".

A silence passed over the group. This girl's story was becoming more and more troubled, so much so that they found themselves forgetting that she was in fact a killer and merely wanted to comfort her.

"Her mother asked me to take care of her for as long as I could and protect her, however due to my work I could not care for the child"

Once again Ed scoffed

"You got that right" he said "Hey Al doesn't this story sound very familiar".

Al touched his brother's hand trying to calm him, though it was true the flame of anger inside Al was growing too. Their father had not only abandoned them, but he had abandoned this girl also.

"Think what you like Edward but I do regret leaving you and your mother but I had no choice I had to work. Anyway seeing as I could not take care of the child I took her to an orphanage that I thought was suitable. She seemed happy there and I visited a few times, but then one day when I went to visit the windows and doors were boarded up and when I asked around, people said that they had packed up late one night".

He looked sadly back down to the floor while everyone remained silent.

"I found out a few months later that the place I had left her at belonged to a company that trained hired assassins. Known as the cynics. I tried to keep watch on her and every few months she would pop up but other than that I had lost her. I knew she became known as Geisha and I knew she was becoming and very infamous assassin; she's never failed a mission. Well until now".

Mustang was the only one to really think about this, he rubbed his temples with this finger tips before sighing and turning back to Hohenheim.

"What will they do to her?"

"I'd say at the moment they think she's dead, but the news that she's alive will reach their ears soon enough. And then they will come for her and they will kill her".

**A/N A short chapter becuase i am very busy at work at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it. I will up load the next chapter if i get 3 more reviews :P Thanks for reading. Karin x**


	5. Ed boils over

"You forgot to mention about what they hell went down at the warehouse, that girl used a human transmutation to heal herself, how do you explain that!" said Ed, his temper starting to boil over.

"That's nothing for you to concern yourself about" Hohenheim then stood and went to leave, leaving everyone wide eyed and in complete disbelieve at what he had just told them and also about Ed's sudden outburst of human transmutation.

But nobody moved to stop him leaving. No one but Ed.

"I don't think so, you're not gonna leave until you tell me what happened" he had his arms outstretched blocking the door way, he may have been a lot smaller than his father but Ed was strong and everyone knew it.

"Move aside Edward" The older man's face was stern but Ed ignored him

"So what your just gonna pack up and leave again? Is that it? Just like you did with Me, Al and Mom, do you care about anyone but yourself? That girl was entrusted to you and you abandoned her just like you did us." Ed's face was starting to turn red but he didn't stop and Hohenheim didn't try to stop him either.

"Were you there when her mother died? Because you missed it when ours did. Is that why you stuck around with them so long, were your trying to make up for all the death you missed all the time you wasted. Or don't you regret it, I bet you couldn't wait to be shot of us! I wish you had died instead of Mom!"

There was a moments silence, everyone shocked at Ed's outburst, yes it was true everyone knew he had a temper but this was new this was beyond the petty arguments between him and Roy. This was pure hatred.

"Are you quite finished Edward, because I really must leave?" His face is still stern but he does not look flustered by the shouting at all, he simply stands with a hand in his coat pocket staring down at his son.

Edward goes to open his mouth to tell him that he's not done, when in a quick and fluid movement Hohenheim throws a fine powder into Ed's face from his pocket.

After a moment Ed's eyes roll back into the back of his head and he collapses.

"Brother!" shouted Al running over to him "What the hell did you do to him?"

"A simple sleeping draft, he'll wake up in about an hour, good bye Alphones until the next time. Take care of yourself and keep Ed out of trouble". And then he left.

**Al's pro**

I've never seen brother this angry before, he's really going for it. Maybe I should stop him. Who am I kidding I'm not getting into the middle of that.

"I wish you had died instead of Mom!" my breath catches in my lungs, did Ed really just say that? Everyone else in the room seems to be shocked too so he must of.

"Have you quite finished Edward, because I really must be going?" I see Ed open his mouth to retaliate, his face is already red from angry and I begin to worry that he might hurt himself getting into a state like this.

But the next thing I knew Dad had thrown a powder at Ed, who almost immediately collapsed.

"Brother!" I run to him, he's still breathing and seems perfectly fine other than the fact he's unconscious "what the hell did you do to him?" I shout.

"A simple sleeping draft, he should wake up in around an hour" Hohenheim eyes meet mine and I can tell that Ed's words had done some damage after all. "Good bye Alphones, until the next time take care of yourself and keep Ed out of trouble" and then he turned and left.

After a moment I heard someone behind me whisper musically

"Awkward"

Roy was the first to react coming to my side and helping me lift brother onto one of the plastic benches in the waiting room. Not exactly comfy but maybe that would distract him from his anger when he wakes up.

Meanwhile all we can do is wait.

**A/N I know i know it has been far to long and i am really sorry to those few you actually read this story. Here is the next chapter. poor Ed he's really not having a very good day. If you want to hear more of this story then please review one i have a total of 10 reviews i will upload the next chapter. until next time. Karin x**


	6. chance to live

After a while Dr Knox came back out to join them, once again he started cleaning his glasses so that he didn't have to look at them.

"How is she?" asked Al.

"Well she's stable and she will make a full recovery, if given the time and rest she needs" he paused "but what I really know is what you plan on doing with her? I'm not taking anyone's side here, I'm just saying that despite who she is she is still a young girl that has had a terrible life".

Everyone agreed on this fact, but they couldn't just let her walk free, it didn't matter what she had been through the fact was she was still Geisha, an assassin that people feared.

"We'll have to take this to the top" said Roy finally, though he didn't like it himself.

So later that day once the working day started the Fuhrer met them in the waiting room.

"Well I still think the answer is plainly obvious" he said after Roy and Riza had explained everything to him "she is a killer and therefore must be executed".

Panic set through them all, though none of them could explain this strange attachment they felt towards the strange girl.

"You can't just kill her" said Ed making everyone jump since they all thought he was still out of it, he sat up using his hands to put pressure on his back from the pain. "You can't kill her because she hasn't even lived yet".

Everyone was shocked at Ed's comment, but they soon realised it had some truth.

"Please Sir, couldn't we give her a chance to change?" said Al nervously. Bradley took some time to consider this before sighing.

"And who would take care of her?"

"I will" said Roy and Riza together; they blushed and then repeated "We will".

Bradley put his head in his hand as if supressing a headache.

"Fine" he said at last "You have until the Christmas Ball at the end of this year, if you have managed to change her into someone who can be released into polite society then I will allow her to live, if not, if she kills just one more person she will be executed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and he left.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Al after a long awkward silence.

"I think we just gained a child" Roy stated to Riza who nodded silently still in shock, Ed stood up and clicked his back out with a huge sigh of relief.

"You know we just did all that but we have no idea if she will co-operate".

**A/N yeh i know i said 10 reviews but i'm home sick and I'M SO BORED! so here is the next chapter for all my look but don't review meany fans...if there are any :P so yh 10 reviews and you got yourself the next chapter. Karin x**


	7. Geisha

Voices. She could hear voices all around her.

"Personally I think you should tell her Ed, you're the one who was so determined to keep her alive" They were planning to torture her for information, that was what they were planning. No way, there was no way she would talk. She had to get out of here.

"Why me? You and Riza wanted to take care of her!" They already had people lined up waiting to kill her, not that that was really surprising considering. How could she have let this happen? Getting captured by an outsider, which was something that just wasn't acceptable.

Got to get out. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw through her vision the people were crowded round her, on the side nearest a door. None were looking at her. And on the other side there were windows. Would they be bared? She would have to take the chance.

Quick as lightning she rolled onto her knees and jumped forward, only to be meant with unbearable pain. The pain radiated from her arm, her chest and her head, making her pause for a moment. But a moment too long, there were arms around her, pushing her to the floor and holding her down.

"Calm down!" the man commanded, she fought with all her strength against them, but she was built for speed not strength. And after a few minutes she grew still, completely exhausted.

"Right, I'm gonna move you back to the bed where you'll be more comfortable, you're not gonna make a break for it alright otherwise we will end up like this again" she looked up into the golden eyes above her. This was the man she had been assigned to kill. Edward Elric. That bastard's son.

The weight was lifted from her and she was gently lifted into his arms, they were strong and for a moment she felt safe. But she pushed away that thought. After being lowered on the bed, she wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them as close to her face as she could. Her arm was difficult to move but she didn't dare look to see why.

"Now, listen to us Serena" Roy saw her flinch at the name "This is what's going to happen, if you co-operate. Once you're strong enough you're going to come live with me and Riza here. Then over the next year, all four of us are going to try and reintroduce you into the world" Roy heard Ed stifle a laugh at his cheesy line.

"If you can become like a normal person, and never kill another person. Then you will be allowed to do as you please with your life. However if you refuse and or kill another person you will be executed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Serena didn't move, and everyone held their breath, after everything they had done to try and protect her was she now going to just turn around and say "kill me anyway"? Slowly she raised her head and stared at the black headed man, who everyone called Mustang.

"Do you understand? Are you going to co-operate?" he repeated. There was another pause as Serena seemed to be deep in thought. But her eyes met Ed's and she nodded slowly.

"Good" Roy sighed in relief "Now, you'll stay in here for the next few days, so the Doctor can keep an eye on your health".

Serena looked down at herself and seemed to notice the cast on her arm for the first time. She held it up and looked questioningly at them.

"Your arm was set wrong, so we've put it right. Do you remember breaking your arm?" Al said calmly, again Serena nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, so she closed it again.

"Are you alright?" she shrugged thinking a little more and then raised her hands and made a motion of writing.

"You want paper?" after a nod Riza collected some for the doctor's desk along with a crayon and handed it to her. Serena stared at the crayon and raised a brow.

"Not taking any chances of you hurting yourself or us" Riza explained and Serena shrugged again and began to carefully write on the paper.

Her writing was small and simple like a child's.

_Not had need to speak in long time. Forgotten how._

She wrote.

"How old were you when you last spoke?"

_4_

Everyone's eyes widened, how had this girl not spoken since she was 4! It was impossible.

"How old are you now?" asked Al, she didn't look much older than 13. She looked confused the by the question. But she closed her eyes and thought hard before turning the paper over and writing

_15? 16? Can't remember, years merge together as assassin._

Another conversation broke out on how they could use such young children as asssassins and Serena was getting frustrated. Her writing was slow so she could not keep up with the conversation. The easiest way would be to talk if only she could remember how!

"Who's to say they aren't using younger children!" the blond haired lady, Riza, said but Serena shook her head, pointing to herself.

"You're the youngest?" she nodded "But why are they using you so young?"

The crayon was moving again but she only managed a few words.

_They call me a __prodo proeg prodge _

She put the crayon down and started biting her lip, no one could work out from her mistakes what word she was trying to spell.

"What, what do they call you?" Ed pressed, until finally Serena opened her mouth and after a few silent attempts managed to whisper slowly.

"call me prodigy".

"A prodigy?" exclaimed Al, running his hand through his hair again "What makes you so special to them".

Serena was silent again, had she said too much?

Ed seemed to read her mind.

"You don't owe those people anything Serena, they mistreated and misused you and yesterday they shot you". Her fingers moved subconsciously to the bullet wound on her chest as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I. don't uh wound easily" she said slowly "It heals. Like magic" Al smiled at her response, she thought her alchemy was magic. He had to hold himself back from hugging her and screaming "You're so cute!"

"Where did you learn to do this uh magic?" said Ed but she simply shrugged "Is that the only reason they use you?"

"No. They use me because they say I have a heart full of hate. And that I am their most deadly assassin".

Roy shook his head in disgust. For their best assassin they sure didn't treat her well. He couldn't understand why people would treat their own so badly, even if they were evil.

Seeming to understand the look on Roy's face Serena slowly continued.

"There were two types of assassin, the shadows, who are the less frequently hired and then pretenders, who are the companies best. They are housed among the rich society and get up close to their targets and into their personal lives before killing them" Now that she had remembered how to talk she didn't seem able to stop. Part of her was thinking that she shouldn't be telling these people the secrets of the cynic but deep down she knew she owed no loyalty to them just as this Edward had said.

"But if you're their best assassin, why aren't you leading the charmed life as a pretender?" Ed asked and Serena shook her head.

"I said I was their most deadly, not their best. In order to be the best you have to be loyal. And I was always a bit temperamental. So they kept me locked away during the time I wasn't working. They gave me the name Geisha because of how pale I became. The name Ghost was already taken".

"You kidding me?" Roy laughed making Serena smile slightly

"No, we are all given names. They say it makes us sound less human".

"So tell me" said Ed rubbing his eyes from tierness, the sleep his father had put him into had been unnatural and seemed to make him even more fatigued.

"You said you were always unloyal to them. Why were you unloyal?" Serena looked back at her knees resting her forehead on them.

"What they make us do is wrong, we shouldn't be the ones to decided who lives and who dies"

"Then why go along with them?" Serne awas silent again, and looked like she was holding back tears, rather than speaking she picked up the paper and crayon and began writing, obviously not trusting her voice.

_They found my weakness. I told them I would work for them as long as they never used a child assassin again. That is why I am the youngest. They said the moment I stopped they would start collecting the next generation of assassins._

__l


	8. Arrangments

Roy and Riza walked through the door into Roy's apartment. Since they were both looking after Serena they had decided to all live together. And since Riza's place was only big enough for herself and Hyatt, it made sense to be at Roy's. And in the time that Serena was going to be under Dr Knox's care they were going to settle into together and get over the weirdness.

Roy and Riza were never in a relationship per say, but they were extremely close and were both thinking of going that way.

"Do you think they will start collecting children again?" Riza asked Roy as they were unpacking her things.

"I don't know, but we can send out some people to check out the children's homes to make sure everything is running as it should be". They went on unpacking.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Roy asked and Riza nodded decisively stopping to pet Hyatt.

"We both felt the connection to that girl just as the Elrics did. We have to at least try and help her" This made Roy smile, Riza had always had a soft spot for kids, especially ones in need such as the Elric brothers but there was still something on his mind.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it? Change her I mean?"

"Well she seems co-operative and she's already told us she's not loyal to them and never has been. And after the last few days I don't think she was lying".

"As usual you are right. And besides, we managed to look after Ed all these years, how hard can this be?"

Meanwhile back at Central Military infirmary Serena was confused. 3 days ago she had been getting prepared for a mission like any other and nothing was any different. Now she was led in a hospital bed after being shot by her boss for saving the very person she had been told to kill!

Looking to her side she could see the covered window, she could see the sunlight peeking through, How long had it been since she had seen it? Felt it on her skin?

"How are you feeling?"

The voice made her jump slightly as she turned and saw Edward Elric. Why did he keep coming to see her? Why didn't he hate her? And more strangely, why did she enjoy his company?

"Confused" she admitted, already deciding that she was not going to lie to him or the others, she wasn't going to tell them everything but no word that passed through her lips would be a lie. That way she was not completely betraying anyone.

"I can understand that" said Ed taking a seat next to her bed, she tried to sit up but since her failed escape attempt her body had been raked with pain and she was unable to move. Ed noticed this and knew how horrible it was to feel this hopeless.

"I know it's frustrating but trust me, it won't be long before your back on your feet".

She just stared at him for a while and Ed noticed what a strange colour her eyes were, they were the lightest shade of grey he had ever seen, they were almost white. And yet her pupils were so dark and deep that he lost his train of thought.

"Do you think…" Ed snapped back into focus and realised she had turned to face the window again.

"Do you think, I could see the sun? It's been so long, I've forgot what it looks like" Ed sighed at the longing on her face, he found it sad that she would long so much for something so simple.

"The Doc says once you're a little stronger we can try introducing you to sunlight. You've been away from it a long time, if we just take you back out it could blind you, but I promise we'll get you out as soon as possible".

A small smile spread across her lips as she gave a small nod "Thank you" she whispered.

Ed stood up and went to walk out.

"Edward?"

"Yeh" she was silent for a moment and looked as though she was trying to find the right words

"I'm sorry" she said finally "for everything I've done…and almost did" now it was Ed's turn to smile, even if it was a little sad still.

"It wasn't your fault, try and get some rest. Everything's going to be alright now".

Ed left the room and started to walk home, he was almost there when he saw a figure before him.

"Good evening Edward"

"I'm done with you" Ed said walking past his father who then began to follow him.

"Edward please. I know me leaving was hard on you but you have to understand that I had to…"

"Work?" Ed turned and shouted at him "Yeh I know Dad, you had to work, I've known for a while that your work is more important than me or Al, or even Mom and apparently Serena too, but at least we turned out better than her right?"

"Edward you know that isn't true"

"Do I?" Hohenheim tried to say something to his son but Ed just held up a hand to silence him

"I don't care; just tell me what you're doing here?"

"I heard about what was happening to Serena"

"Good news travels fast. But what do you care? You ran off again, like you always do!" Hohenheim put his hand in his pocket and Ed took a step back remembering the powder, but he just pulled out a slip of paper.

"Serena's mother set up an account when Serena was born, not a penny has ever been touched from it, give it to Cornel Mustang to use for her".

Ed took the paper and started to walk away.

"Ed?" Ed didn't turn round but he stopped walking "I am sorry for what I did, but I hope one day you will be able to understand".

Ed still did not turn round but simply muttered "I know" and walked the rest of the way home. He made it to the door, entered the apartment locked the door and then sank to the floor in tears.

**A/N Sorry for the delay i have been on holiday :) But while i was there i wrote the next chapter. Please review 15 and the next chapter is yours. Even if you don't like it please review and tell me why you didn't like it, and if you do like it then tell me please. :) Until the next time karin x**


	9. Cuts, Sunlight and Gratitude

Al heard his brother come in through the front door and then heard the sobs.

"Edward?" he called but there was no reply, worried Al walked into the hallway and saw him slumped by the door, his head in his hands. "Brother what happened?" he asked sitting next to Ed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I saw Hohenheim on the way here, he gave me some money for Serena…and he apologies for leaving" Al's eyes widened

"Is that why you are so upset?" But Ed shook his head still not taking it out of his hands.

"No, I'm more pissed off at the fact that he shows his face and shows no remorse for not being there when Mom died". Al stood up, knowing that Ed couldn't stay on the floor like this, he bent down and took hold of Ed by the wrists and went to pull him up. Ed hissed lightly in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Ed too quickly, Al frowned and grabbed his arm pulling up his brothers sleeve to reveal several lines of nasty cuts.

"Edward!" But Ed just tried to push past him

"It's nothing Al, just leave it ok"

"No it's not ok!" Al blocked his path "If seeing dad again was so hard on you why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother, you didn't have to go and self-harm!"

Ed's anger was starting to peak now, but it wasn't anger at his brother, he was angry at his father and himself. Al was just in the way.

"Just leave it Alphones. I'm not weak I can take care of myself. This is nothing! Yeh I was a bit upset but I'm fine now…really." Al looked suspicious, but let the matter drop, but not without a threat.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But if I see any new cuts Ed I'm taking you to see a therapist. I mean it Ed we are not starting this again!" Ed looked away ashamed. Of course his bother would remember, Al remembers everything. When they were kids just after their mother had died Ed had been extremely depressed and had turned to self-harm. Piniko had found out and sorted him out, but Al remembered hearing his brothers muffled tears at night while he cut his arms under the covers. That was why Al was so angry now.

"I need to take the money to Mustang" said Ed changing the subject, Al held out a hand.

"Give it to me and I'll take it, you need to sort yourself out" Ed nodded and handed over the paper his father had given him. Al turned to leave.

"Al…don't say anything. Please." Al didn't smile but nodded

"I won't say anything Ed, as long as it stops here". Ed nodded and headed further into the apartment. After Al had gone he went into the bathroom and found the blade he had been using, from behind the mirror.

After staring at it for a few minutes he threw it in the bin. And then walked upstairs picked up the phone and called Winry.

Meanwhile Al arrived at Mustangs place.  
"Alphones? Wasn't expecting you, come in" Al thanked Roy and walked through the door way, he saw Riza on the sofa in the next room and Hyatt lead by the fire.

"My Dad gave Ed some bank details concerning an account for Serena. He said to give it to you" Roy took the paper that Al offered but looked confused.

"Thank you. Why didn't Ed deliver it?" Al sighed and looked at the floor remembering his discovery half an hour earlier on Ed's wrists.

"You know about Ed's hatred for our father. Seeing him has shaken him up a bit. He'll be fine, he just needs to relax".

"I see. Well Thank you Alphones, would you like to come join us?"

"Uh thank you Cornel but no, I better get back" back to make sure Ed was not doing anything stupid Al thought to himself but he had promised Ed he would not tell Roy. Yet. If he persisted then he would have no choice.

"Well alright then. Good night"

"Good night Sir". Al walked out into the dying day light. Thinking about Ed, Serena, their father, the assassins. And what a mess this was becoming.

Once home he saw Ed asleep on the sofa, a book on his chest. Picking up a blanket Al covered him, gently checking his wrist as he went. The cuts were clean and healing. Nothing new.

"What am I going to do with you?" Al said patting his brother on the head and going to get something to eat.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, but Serena was finally strong enough to be taken outside. They had spent the last weeks uncovering the windows slowly, but they didn't let much sunlight in at the best of times, so Serena still hadn't been full introduced. But Knox knew it would be unfair to keep her inside when she was so desperate to see the sun.

"Now are you sure you're up for this?" Asked Knox, Serena nodded, standing up slowly and following them to the doorway. At the entrance she stopped still in the shadows. Suddenly afraid.

"Do be scared" Al held out his hand, Serena stared at it and then shakily took in with her own. The sun blinded her eyes for a few moments but it soon past and she could see. See the beautiful day light that she had been longing for. She looked around in awe.

"How does it feel?" Riza asked kindly

"It feels wonderful. But why are you doing this for me?" Roy stood towards here

"You saved the life of one of my men…albeit one of my most annoying…"

"Hey!" said Ed folding his arms over his chest.

"But he is still one of my men, and for that I and he owe you our gratitude".

"Thank you" Serena muttered before the sun was too much for her and she passed out.

**A/N heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. i've tried to make the chapters a little bit longer since a few of you said that they were too short. Please review. Karin x**


	10. The Dog

Serena couldn't sleep. As always.

It was 2 am and she had been lying in her bed at Roy and Riza's apartment since 8 that evening. Her sleeplessness has come about after the Dr had taken her off her medication, which had pretty much been a few days after she moved in with the couple a few weeks ago. Roy and Riza were nice, they treated her kindly and made her feel welcome and during the day she felt. What was the word? She had heard a few people use it… Happy. But during the nights when she couldn't sleep and she was alone that was when all her worries came back to her.

Sighing she sat up crossing the room and looking at herself in the mirror.

She hardly recognised the person in it these days. This was good. She had gained weight and so now didn't look like skin and bones; she was still skinny but no more that Edward. Since being in the sun again (and she made sure she was in it as much as she could) her skin had taken on a light tanned colour and had lost most of its translucency. Her hair seemed brighter and fuller and all in all she thought she actually look quite pretty, which was something she had never thought herself as.

Riza had brought her a stake of cloths; dresses, shirts, skirts and these things called jeans. Serena never knew what had happened to her assassin attire, or more importantly her sword, not that she really minded after all it just brought back horrible memories. But at the same time she felt exposed without it. She hated feeling weak, as she had in the hospital, with her casted arm and wounded chest. Both of which were healed now, the bullet had left a horrid scar but it no longer bothered her, her wrist was still in a brace but that also rarely pain her.

Considering her overall health Serena knew she could get out now and return to her old life…but she also felt no desire to do this. She was happy here with Roy, Riza, Alphones and Edward. All four of which were making sure she had a life to live. Ed and Al had been teaching her about Alchemy, which was apparently how she had been able to heal herself, and she was slowly beginning to get a hold of it and control it. Roy and Riza helped her in life. Riza would take her shopping with her and to other places among Central and Roy would keep an eye at her while they were at work. People were starting to get to know Serena, none of them knowing she was the assassin Geisha, and people were beginning to love her. She was helpful and kind, always having a smile of her face. To them they saw Roy and Riza taking in a lovely young girl with a troubled past. And the more Serena thought about it, the more she was starting to believe it. Until he came.

Max Rover looked over his view of the city, Central, his place of work for the time being. Since losing Geisha, Max or The Dog as was his assassin name, had been given the privilege of hunting down the Fullmetal alchemist.

The Dog was the Cynics second best assassin, he was a Pretender and had never failed a mission in all this 23 years as an assassin, now at the age of 40 he was not planning on failing one yet.

Taking to the streets he set off in a direction where there seemed to be a lot of noise, there he found a small market place which was buzzing with people buying fruit and veg, herbs and other such produce. Milling around the people he listened for any word on his target. Finally hearing the name Edward.

"Do you think Ed will eat it if it's got milk in?" the blonde haired woman asked, a young girl of around 15 walked to her side and shrugged.

"If you don't tell him it's in it, I'm sure it will be fine" Max drew closer to them, trying to make sure it was indeed Edward Elric, The Full metal alchemist, they were talking about. But as he drew closer he gained another surprise. The young girl looked so familiar. Her black hair and features started to stir a memory but it was her shocking pale eyes that finally convinced him. He turned to a merchant.

"Who is that girl there? The one with the long black hair?" The merchant looked to where max was pointed and smiled.

"Oh I, That be Serena. Lovely Lass. She was taken in by Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye about a month back. Lovely aint she". But Max was no longer listening. At the name Serena he had cut off.

The name, the eyes, the time, the location. There was no doubt about it. This girl was Geisha. And Max knew only too well what the reward was at the Cynic for bringing in a betrayer.

**A/N Bit of a shorter chapter, again this is just to fill in some details before the epic next chapter! Please review you know how much i love it. Until the next. Karin x**


	11. Market

**Serena's Prov**

I liked the market, there were always lots of people milling around, talking to me and being friendly.

Riza was picking up some food for us to have a meal with all five of us, but was trying to steer away from foods containing milk, since Ed seemed to have a hatred of the white stuff.

"I'll be just a minute" said Riza "Stay here, I'm just going to find where the leaks were" I nodded as she walked away. I barely heard the man behind me.

"Good afternoon Miss Serena" me blood froze in my veins from fear, I would know that voice anywhere. Turning sharply I couldn't help but take an intake of breath.

"Dog!" my voice reflected my fear, I couldn't bring myself to move, and I just stared at the large man, his cropped brown hair and dull blue eyes.

"We all thought you were dead Serena. Or should I say Geisha. The company will be so thrilled to know your still breathing. And I'm gonna be the one to bring you in" He grabbed hold of my wrist and starts to pull me with him out of the market. Since my failed mission my strength had left me, there was no way I could fight against him, so there was only one thing I could do. I screamed.

"Let me go! Help! Someone help!" At first he seemed amused but my cries for help, but he soon realises that this was really a plan. The faces of many people in the market were now turned towards us and a man closest to us takes hold of Max causing him to release his hold. Not wasting anytime I started to run in the opposite direction.

"Run love, run!" I took the risk of checking behind me quickly to see that Dog had broken away from the people and was running after me. Running through the stalls I was trying to get out of the market and away from these innocent people, knowing the assassin behind me wouldn't think twice about killing any of them as long as he gets his goal.

Finally I came to the outside of the market, I ran down the nearest ally way I could find, only to be met with the dead end, the passage being blocked by the railway bridge high above me.

"This is it Geisha, nowhere to run, why don't you be a good little girl and just come with my quietly"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I pant, the weeks of injury were still taking their toll on my body "I'm not part of the company anymore; they are not in charge of my life. So just leave!" But the man merely smiled and laughed cruelly.

"You know as well as I do Geisha, you never stop being an assassin. Not until you're dead. But don't worry you will be soon so you don't have the burden of assassination on your shoulders for much longer" I knew from the look in his eye that if I didn't get out of their Dog was going to drag me back to the cynic and then they would kill me. Slowly and painfully and this time they would make sure I stayed dead.

"Sorry Dog, I don't much feel like dying today" I jumped up as he came forward; he missed me by inches as I grabbed hold of the piping leading up to the bridge. I began to scale it, suddenly very aware of the pain my wrist was causing me, scaling was hard and I couldn't grip the pipe properly but I didn't dare stop or even slow down.

"Look they're up there!" a voice from below called, but I didn't look down until I was on the track, and then it wasn't long before Dog joined me.

"Why do you always have to choose the hard route? This could have been so simple. I would have made sure your death was quick, now I'm going to make sure it's dragged out as long as possible. And if the rumours of your healing are right, then that could be a very long time" the smile on his face had become almost demonic.

"I won't go with you" I try to make me voice sound stronger than I feel.

"Oh I think you will, The master will be very interested to see you, he was quite angry after you were "killed". I don't think I've ever seen Envy so mad" I took a step back as he came closer. I became very aware of how high up we were, my stomach began to twist and my body to shake. No my body wasn't shaking. It was the track!

I took a risk of looking behind me to see a train hurtling towards us. I heard Dog swear loudly and then saw him disappear between the tracks. Finally I managed to snap myself into action and copied his action, jumping between the tracks and grabbing hold of the metal poles to stop myself falling to my death. The train passed over the top of us, shaking the construction so much I couldn't help but scream from the pain it was causing my arm, until it slipped from the pole all together. The train left and I was left hanging by one arm. I could see a crowd of people below me and heard a few screams, then I realised one of them was my own.

"So good to see your hanging around, Geisha" Looking up, there was Dog back on the track "How long do you think you can stay there? Shall we test it?" I can feel my fingers slipping. This is it. After living for 2 months in happiness I was going to be killed by the cynic anyway.

"Get away from her!" The new voice startled me so much I almost let go, the voice was familiar and the uneven footsteps on the track above me gave him away also.

"Edward! Don't fight him, you can't beat him on your own!" I scream but I hear laughter

"He's not on his own love" That was Roy and from the murmur of agreement I could tell there were a lot more people as well.

"Edward Elric. The full metal alchemist. It seems you have outnumbered me this time, but you cannot keep and old Dog down, I will be see you again. Ta-ta Serena" and then he jumped from the track, using one of his gadgets to glide himself down to a rooftop below.

I sighed in relief but then screamed as my fingers finally slipped, luckily I felt I strong hand around mine pulls me up.

"Are you alright?" Ed questioned

"You're not hurt?" Roy joined

"I'm fine" I assured them, though I wasn't so sure about my arm. Roy helped me stand up and then embraced me.

"Don't ever worry us like that again. Ok" it was the first hug I had had since my mother had died 13 years ago, it left me speechless and all I could do was nod.

People cheered when we reach the ground, screaming three cheers. Everyone thought he was a stalker who was crazy. Roy and the others fed this story in order to keep the truth secret. But I couldn't help but worry. The cynic now knew I was alive, how long would it be before the sent out more assassins to hunt me down. Was I endangering these people? And why did Dog seem so thrilled to see Edward?

**A/N Ok here is the next chapter. Again people have been telling my chapters are too short. and i am very sorry about that. I do try to make them as long as possible but they do take time. English takes me a long time to write and edit and rewrite. But i hope you still enjoy me story. I have a feeling there is some mistakes in grammar. If you spot please tell me :P thank you, please review Karin xx**


	12. I smell a Dog

"She's alive" The green haired man laughs, first as a chuckle and then full blown laughter.

"I should have known something like that couldn't kill her, she's far too powerful, and the Flame of Hope cannot be extinguished that easily".

Max shook his head in confusion; he didn't have a clue what Envy was rambling on about.

"What should we do, she's with Full Metal and the military?"

Envy's laugher faded to a sneer "Well then dispose of Fullmetal, the military isn't as much of a problem".

Max turns to leave after bowing

"Oh Dog" chimes Envy, Max turns "Geisha is on to us now, she's not stupid. Make Eddy's death look…accidental".

Back in Central Serena and Edward were having an argument.

"All I'm saying is if you tell us where they are we can go in there and sort this out once and for all!"

"And I'm saying that if you just run in there you'll die. Dog may have bailed when he was confronted by the military but there are hundreds of assassins in the cynic!" The rest of Roy's team just stood and watched not wanting to get between them. They had found out about an hour ago that Ed had finally met his match when it came to having a temper. Serena was deadly.

"Edward, listen to my very closely, if you go to the cynic. You. Will. Die!" Both of their faces were starting to look slightly flushed for adrenaline. But finally Serena calmed herself down.

"Fine! I'll tell you where the base is"

"Finally"

"But. Only when you beat me in combat…all of you" Ed looked perplexed and then straightened up with a smile.

"Fine, that should be easy. Would you like to start now?" Serena shrugged showing she didn't care. She was more worried about their safety. Being trained in the military was one thing, they were taught mercy and right from wrong…kind of. Assassins were different, we were taught to kill or be killed.

While Serena was in thought Ed ran at her, planning to simply tackle her to the floor and prove that he was a bit more capable than she gave him credit for. But when he was inches away from her she disappeared, reappearing behind him and kicking him to the floor.

Everyone sat up in their seats

"That. Was fast" said Al as Ed got off the floor rubbing his back where she had kicked him.

"Assassins are trained to be fast and be deadly. At the moment you don't have a clue how the fight. Go in now and I can guarantee you'll be dead before you cross the threshold."

"You know she's right Edward" Everyone turned to see Hohenheim in the door way.

"This day just gets better and better" Serena muttered and Roy realised maybe she and Edward had a few more things in common.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Ed, Hohenheim sighed

"Am I ever going to get a good reaction from you?" Ed's face became redder with anger.

"Not until your dead"

"Well then, you'll be waiting a very long time then my boy" Ed snarled at being called his boy, he soon stormed out of the room and everyone heard his uneven steps go out of the building slamming the door behind him.

"That went well" Alphones turned back to his father "What are you doing here?" Hohenheim looked over to Serena who had taken a seat next to Roy and still looked decisively ticked off.

"I just came to see how things were going. I heard about the little event earlier"

"Were fine" said Serena bluntly ending the conversation.

Meanwhile Edward was walking through his front door, swearing under his breath, he took off his jacket and went into the bathroom out of habit. Then remembered that he had promised Al.

"Stupid stupid stupid" he repeated hitting the back of his head on the wall behind him at each word. After a few more minutes Ed stood up and went to walk back into the living room, which is when he noticed something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something in the room wasn't quite right.

Then the cloth came over this mouth and the arm round his waist, Ed tried to fight against it but he could already feel the substance on the cloth paralyzing his body.

"We meet again Elric" Ed recognised the voice from earlier. It was Dog.

Ed felt himself be dragged back into the bathroom where he was led on the floor; the man started laughing as he touched the healing cuts on his arm.

"You're making this too easy for me, I was told to make your death look like an accident, but where's the fun in that. Suicide is far more exiting" Ed's eyes widened but he couldn't move.

Dog picked up a razor from the mirrored cabinet and removed the blade, holding it in front of his face and letting the light shine off it before he knelt down next to Ed and pressed the blade into the nook of his arm. The pain shot through Ed causing white stars to jump his vision but still he could not move, or scream. The blood started to flow freely and quickly, already Ed felt dizzy.

"You're going to die here, Full metal and when people find you, they'll think you killed yourself after arguing with your father, that is, if they find you" he laughed and walked out of the room, using a gadget to lock the door so it looked like it had been locked from the inside.

Ed lay there unable to move, and in serious pain, his only hope now was that the drug wore off in time for him to see to the wound. But at the fast rate of blood he was losing, that didn't seem very likely.

**Roy's Prov**

A few hours after the argument, Serena and Al wanted to go and find Ed to see if he was alright, naturally I didn't want to leave Serena alone…I was not concerned for the squirt at all.

We walked the few blocks distance to Ed and Al's apartment, but at the front door Al knew something was off.  
"The doors locked" he said "Ed never locks the door if he's in…and occasionally forgets when he's out!" I could see Alphones running this over in his mind as he opened the door with his key.

"Brother?" he called down the hall. Silence. "Edward?" Still nothing.

"Hey can you smell that?" asked Serena, her nose wrinkled slightly (which was extremely cute) but I smelled nothing.

"Hey Squirt you in here?" finally we heard a quick moan.

"Ed?" Al walked further in calling for his brother finally Ed quietly cried out.

"Al? Help." His voice sounded pained

"Where are you?" I called following Al with Serena by my side; we heard a bang and Al ran to a door trying to open it only to find it was lock.

"Ed open to door?" he called but Ed simply replied that he couldn't.

"Ed are you near the door?" Serena called moving me and Al out of the way, Ed replied no.

Serena then ran at the door, jumped and broke the lock opening the door.

I ran in and almost, hacked. Ed was lying in a growing pool of his blood; he was pale and shaking with a deep cut in his arm. I could tell that it had cut the main vein in his arm.

"Oh my God brother!" Al was at his side trying to stop the bleeding, but from the growing dullness in Ed's eyes I knew it was too late.

"Ed stay with us!" Al cried all I could do was stand there, shocked. Ed had tried to kill himself and by the looks of it was going to succeed.

Serena walked past me, un phased by the blood and dying man. She ran her hands under the tap and then walked over and knelt by Al. She placed her hands on Ed's arm and closed her eyes. After a moment a transmutation began to glow on her hands. A human transmutation.

The glowing stopped and she stood up, only to fall again. I just managed to catch her.

"What? What did you do?" I asked

"I managed to heal the wound, but he'll need a doctor right away, he lost a lot of blood" I didn't even think to ask where she had learnt to heal people right now Ed needed a doctor.

**Normal Prov**

Roy had called the paramedics and they had taken Ed to the hospital. Roy went with them and Al hadn't moved from the pool of blood.

"Alphones?"

"I can't believe he tried to kill himself" he said looking at his hands which were stained red "How could he do that?"

Serena helped him up and brought him to the sink where she washed his hands.

"He didn't Al, someone was in here" Al snapped out of his trance

"What?"

"The smell, I recognise it now, its chloroform, and I know someone who loves to use it since in an exact dose it paralyzes a person but keeps them aware of everything around them including pain".

Al looked at her, astonished.

"Forget rats, I smell a Dog".

**A/N I was orignally going to make this two chapters but decided to through it all in together. please review to tell me what you think. Until next time karin x**


	13. White, Red and Black

Ed hated the colour white. It reminded him far too much of his mother's skin when she died, the bright white light of the transmutation when he and Al had tried to bring her back, the mysterious word that lay just before the gate. Not to mention it was the colour of milk.

So opening his eyes to the colour white did not brighten his mood or take his mind away from the pain.

"Ed?" Ed felt his eyes scan left and saw a blurred figure, they were white he could tell that much, the colour again. They wore no blue so it couldn't be the military. From the sound of their voice they were female so it wasn't Al…and their hair was purple?

After a few moments his vision cleared and he saw it was Serena sitting there, although he had been correct; her hair was purple. She seemed to see his confused look because she fingered her hair self-consciously.

"We thought it would be safer if I changed my hair colour, so Al tried to use alchemy, it was either this of bright blue". Ed smiled at the blush that creeped across her cheeks.

"I like it" he said truthfully, and it did suit her, in a strange way. It made her grey eyes look like they were twinkling.

"How long was I out?" he asked, aware that it must have been a while for Al to have agreed to leave his side, had he still been in his amour he would never have left, but now he needed food and rest like everyone else.

"Only a little over a week" Serena shrugged "Which isn't bad considering how much blood you lost" these words brought back the memories of what had happened.

Ed suddenly shot up, which did his body no good, but he had to make sure she knew he wasn't suicidal, that he had been set up and almost murdered. But Serena was already getting him to lie down, understanding what was getting to him.

"Ed I know it wasn't you. I've worked with Dog before; I know all of his tricks." Ed relaxed, she knew, she had worked it out. That meant Al would know and not think badly of him.

"When can I get out of here?" asked Ed as he then became aware of all the needles he was linked up too.

"Soon, the Doctors are amazed at how quickly you're recovering" Ed looked confused, but noticed the new tattoos on her hands. Human transmutation circles. Seeing him looking she said

"It seems every time I use my Alchemy to save a life, the markings spread. I don't know what it means yet and im not prepeared to ask _him_". Ed guessed she was talking about his Father.

He let out a quite laugh, and she quizzed him.

"Oh its nothing, just…5 months ago you were an assassin I heard about on the news, then were a girl we had hospitalized who we didn't know if she was a danger to us or herself and now, your proberly one of the best friends I've ever had".

The blush grew on her cheeks.  
"I'm…your friend?" the word seemed to make her so happy, as though she had never had a friend before, but as Ed thought about it, she probably hadn't.

"Of course your my friend, you've saved my life twice now, not to mention I now have someone I can rant about my father too that will join in rather than ignore me or try to calm me down!" Now it was her turn to laugh, she pulled her legs up under her on the white plastic chair and they talked for the remaining hours Ed was in hospital.

Meanwhile Envy was furious.

"I give you a simple job of killing Full Metal quietly and tactfully and you fail at even that!" Dog was knelt on the one knee in front of the strange looking man.

"I'm sorry, I swear if you give me another chance"

"I don't give second chances!" Dogs eyes widened in pain as Envy drew his long extended nails through his heart. After a few moments the life left them.

Envy kicked him to one side and walked over him, cleaning his nails on the body.

"Venus! Mona! Bedlam!" three figures emerged from the shadows.

Venus, so named after the fly trapping plant. Her elegant beauty; long golden hair, brilliant blue eyes and full lips as well as to die for figure; drew men to her like the plant which was how, as a pretender rank 4, she kills her targets.

Mona, named after the Mona Liza, for the fact of her smile less appearance and that when she kills a target, the last thing they see of this word, is her smile. A mere shadow but one of the highest ranked.

Bedlam, Pretender Rank 3. So named for the fact he causes bedlam within a large mass of people, serving as a distraction for when he kills his target.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret".

It took a few more weeks for Roy to allow Ed back into the office, stating that he needed rest, guards had been posted to protect him 24/7 which had annoyed Ed no end. But now he was heeled and ready to catch the bastard who had tried to kill him. But Serena wasn't hearing of it, still stating that the military was no match for the assassins, but this time it wasn't just Ed who was quizzing her, nearly all of Mustangs unit was on her case, but she still held her ground until she heard enough.

"Your gonna get yourselves killed!" she said before leaving the room, Furey and Falman stood up to get her since leaving Serena alone was something no one was sure whether it was against the rules or not.

But Roy stopped them, telling them to leave her be for now. When they looked unsure, Riza reminded them she was annoyed and was trained to kill. So they decided to leave her be until she calmed down.

Serena leaned against the wall of the building, letting the cool winter air defuse her anger. No it wasn't anger it was concern, she knew that the assassins would be too much for these people to handle and the thought of them being killed made her chest clench strangely.

Especially at the thought of Roy and Riza being caught in the action, over the last few weeks Serena had grown closer to them and they too her, they were beginning to feel like a real family, it was a feeling none of them had felt in a long time. Serena liked this new feeling.

And as for Ed and Al, she had a small smile playing on her lips every time she was around them, especially Ed. The thought of losing them made her slide down the wall and on to the floor, burying her head in hear arms. She did not cry for she didn't know how, but it was a close enough gesture for the ex-assassin.

Gunshot. Serena's head shot up, true it wasn't unusual to hear fire arms within the facility after all this was the military, but there was something off about that gunshot. It was coming from the east wing where she had come from. Perhaps it was Riza…but no she had heard Riza's gun many times and it did not sound like that…but she had heard it before, during a firearms practise that she had gone too while talking with Ed. And Ed had been looking for someone, hence why they were in the firearms.

Then all at once Serena knew who had fired the gun and knew why it was so strange. The holder of the gun never used it unless in danger because normally he would use his alchemy.

The gun was Roys.

Roy Mustang heard the gun slide across the floor after it had been kicked from his hands by the beautiful woman who had walked into the building along with 2 others, another woman and a man.

It had taken them seconds to disarm and knockdown all the officers in the room, it seemed everyone was unconscious or unable to move apart from him, he had lost his gloves and so had to result in using his gun, which the blonde female had dodged and knocked from his hands.

"Aw well isn't this a shame Bedlam, we come here to find little Geisha and she isn't here" the woman laughed followed by the other 2.

There was a groan from behind them as Edward seemed to be trying to get up, Roy felt pride for the kid, he was still weak from his encounter with Dog and yet he was still fighting hard.

The one they called Bedlam kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the floor again.

"Can I kill this one?" asked the grim faced girl, her face looked like it was about to be lit with a smile when a sudden pained expression filled it instead and she fell to her knees.

"Keep that smile to yourself Mona" said Serena letting go of Mona so she fell to the floor.

"Geisha" said the blonde smiling sweetly but with a hidden bitterness.

"Venus, Bedlam. Let me guess the big Dog failed and so know you're here to get your ass kicked in his place".

Bedlam sniggered giving Ed one final kick before walking over to Serena, coming very close to her and running a hand through her hair.

"Right on the first account Geisha, but I believe it is you who is going to get your arse kicked" he then clenched his fist in her hair and pulled it down so she hit the floor.

"What's the matter Geisha; I was expecting you to be…well more. Frankly I'm disappointed; this is going to be too easy". He brought his head down to her ear

"Ready to die again?"

Then Serena world went black.

**A/N Omg I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! My life has been crazy recently, I broke up with my boyfriend and got into college! not in that order lol Anyway here is the next chapter please review. And to the person who said my my story was "sick"...i have no idea if that was a complement or not. So if anyone knows can you let me in on it becuase...where i'm from its bad but apparently in English speaking places it can be good so...yes. Karin x**


	14. Hope :For Rosie

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, who yesterday morning lost her battle with cancer. She was an amazing person and didn't deserve to die at 19. But even though she is gone. She will never be forgotten.**

Roy just stared in disbelief. The assassin had just broken Serena's neck as though she was paper.

A strangled sob sounded from where Ed was lying as he lay there eyes wide staring at Serena's body on the floor, her eyes were closed and she looked almost peaceful.

"Mission complete, I don't know what the boss was talking about, she went down pretty easy" the assassin sneered turning to his fellow comrades.

"Let's just kill the rest and get out of here" said the blonde

"What about her?" Bedlam nodded towards Mona, the girl Serena had knocked out earlier

"Scapegoat" the other replied pulling out her gun and aiming at Roy's head.

This was it he thought. All this plans, everything he had ever worked for, was for nothing, he was going to die, what about Riza would they kill her too? And Ed and Al? Everyone else?

There was an urge to close his eyes, but he held on to his pride, if he was going down he was going to look death in the face.

"Adios Cornel"

_Splash_

Both assassins turned round to see a desk had been split in two, a glass knocked over and Edward with both his hands pressed to the floor, a slight glow from a transmutation circle remaining.

Both assassins laughed "What exactly did you want to achieve from that?" asked Bedlam his voice hard but till smirking, but the smirk disappeared when Edward started chuckling.

"Your boss obviously didn't enlighten you on the Serena's alchemy skills" a glow caught everyone's attention, turning again they saw a light glow around Serena's neck, the tattoo spread over the left side from her shoulder to her ear. And her eyes snap open.

"Ha we beat her before we can do it again, she's not going to be able to save you" but Ed carried on smiling.

"Serena" her body stayed perfectly still but her eyes moved to look at him "Get them" after those two words her eyes seemed to change. They were no longer the sweet doe like grey eyes everyone had fallen in love with, they narrowed and darkened. She was an assassin, an assassin so dangerous they chained her rather than ranked her, she was unpredictable, lethal and above all…she was angry.

The attackers took a few steps back as Serena started to sit up and then stand, Bedlam was the first too shake out of it.

"Venus don't just stand there get her!" the blonde quickly ran at Serena pinning her arms behind her back; Bedlam pulled out a knife.

"I always knew you were a freak but this really takes a biscuit." He said lifting the knife and aiming for Serena's heart. "But Envy told us, how to kill you if nothing else worked!" Roy and Ed's eyes widened as the knife was brought down. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the knife was moving, Serena stayed perfectly still until the last possible moment and then she ducked, sliding her body through Venus' legs so that she was lying on the ground. This whole process couldn't have taken more than 2 seconds.

The knife entered Venus' body causing her to scream; she then fell as Serena knocked her legs from under her. Bedlam was in shock which made him easy prey, Serena kicked him in the stomach, winding him and then as he fell to his knees she kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

After a while she turned back to Roy and Ed kneeling down next to them, her eyes had regained their innocence and she looked timidly at them.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, Roy laughed shakily

"No, you're not in trouble. You did well. Technically you didn't kill them, and the one who is injured wasn't injured at your hand so I don't think anyone will have anything to say about that" Serena smiled, she was glad; the reason she didn't fight when they first captured her was because she was unsure whether Roy would be angry if she hurt them.

Then Serena remembered the blackness, and she touched the new tattoo on the side of her neck. What had happened too her?

A few hours later everyone was conscious and recovering, listening to the story of how Serena saved them, of course Ed made it seem far more grand than it really had been and he didn't miss out the bit where he woke Serena, although he did miss out the part when it had seemed as though the young girl was dead.

Then suddenly Hohenheim came bursting into the room, everyone looked surprised apart from Ed and Serena who merely glared at him.

But he ignored them, he told Roy that he had heard of the assassins attack and came to make sure everyone was alright. And then his eyes fell on Serena and her new markings.

"Serena, what is this?" she covered her neck with her hand.

"Nothing" Roy had to smile at that, for a moment there she sounded like a normal teenager, but that moment ended as Hohenheim became more worried.

"How many of these marks do you have?" Serena was about to fight when she saw the panic in his eyes.

"5" she said and saw his face pale "what, what's wrong?"

Hohenheim put his hands on her shoulders and sighed

"There's something I need to tell you" he turned to Ed and Al "All of you".

They all sat and stared at him and he sighed again

"15 years ago I met a woman on my travels, she was kind and she welcomed me into her home, she had a child, only small of around 2. I was there for a year researching in the village where she lived, but one day the girl went missing, we found her the next day in a pond. She had fallen in and drowned".

Serena's throat felt dry, why did this story feel like a memory, and why was she finding it hard to breathe?

"The woman, knowing I was an alchemist, begged me to bring her daughter back to life. At first I refused, but then she threatened to do it herself if I did not help. I knew the risks of this and so..." he took a deep breath and then let it out "I helped her. I performed the forbidden alchemy. I used the woman's life to trade for her daughters. However I knew of the risks. It is impossible to perform such alchemy and not create a homunculus; however I had managed to create a being with 7 human lives to spare that she could do with as she pleased. Once these were used up she would become a homunculus. The 8th homunculus".

Everyone stared at him open mouthed, he couldn't be talking about….?

"The little girl was you Serena; the markings on your body show your lives that you have used up. The mark on your spine where you fell from a roof top and broke you back, the mark on your chest from where you were shot. You wrists from when you saved Ed, Your neck from when Bedlam snapped it. And on your stomach from when, moments ago you saved the life of that assassin".

Everyone turned to look at Venus, the assassin who had been stabbed and who would have died, no one had noticed Serena heal her.

"I couldn't let her die" Serena whispered in response.

"You only have two lives left Serena before you become a homunculus" Serena's face was flooded with fear; this was when Ed piped in.

"But they are named after the 7 deadly sins, how can there be an 8th?"

"This is where I also tried to save the reminder of her soul, you have heard the story of Pandora's Box, and how she opened it and let out the sins"

Everyone nodded

"Well I created Serena to be the 8th that came out of that box" everyone looked confused but Alphonse understood, he looked around and whispered the answer.

"Hope".

**A/N Here is the next chapter, the next one will be in a while becuase as i said at the beginning my friend died yesterday and so I'm in no frame of mind to write at the moment. I hope you are enjoying my story and will wait for my next chapter when i return. yours karin x**


	15. sleepless nightmares

Everyone had been very quiet that evening, all taking in the news that had been given to them. Serena was especially quiet and had disappeared after dinner to her room.

Hours later she was sat on her window sill gazing out at the stars, the rest of the world seemed to be asleep, oh how she wished she could sleep, but still even after all this time of living this life, she could not sleep at night, how she kept going was anyone's guess. Her body was tired but her mind would not stop.

She was going to become a monster. Ed had explained to her a while ago what a homunculus was and she understood the horror of their existence. She put her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating; she stayed that way for a while, feeling the rhythmic pattern of her heart. But the beating felt wrong, now that she knew that she should have been dead. No wonder her life had been full of misfortune. That which is dead should stay dead. Before today she could never recall when or how her mother died, she had at some stage just disappeared from her memory. Now she knew why.

"Can't sleep?" Serena turned to see Roy in the door way, she had been so deep in thought that she had not heard him come in.

"I don't sleep" she answered simply, Roy came further into the room and motioned to the spot next to her, asking silently is he could sit. She nodded in answer.

"And why's that? Not tired?"

"No, I'm tired but I can't shut off, my body's instinct is to always be alert, so it won't let me sleep" she sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

Roy noticed the dark circles under her eyes, in the day time she hid them well, but now in the moonlight, they made her look hollow.

"Come on, come to bed" he took her hand and guided her back to her bed, once in he tucked the sheets around her carefully. "If you're not in bed then you'll miss opportunities to fall asleep".

He then left and came back with a candle, Serena looked at him confused.

"I sometimes find when I can't sleep, watching a flame helps me drift off" he lit the candle and set it down on the table next to her.

"See if that helps. Good night Serena"

"Thank you, Good night Roy" he then left the room, and Serena stared at the candle.

And she stared and she stared. She watched as the candle wax melted right the way down, until there was so little wick that the flame went out. Soon after the sun was rising in the sky. Serena once again hadn't slept a wink.

Hours later at breakfast Roy asked her if the candle had worked, she replied with "a bit" but Roy could tell by her body language that she was lying. She was exhausted.

"Serena maybe we should talk to Dr Knox about your sleeping problem?" said Riza joining the both of them at the table. But Serena shook her head.

"Its instinct rather than a medical problem, I used to run mainly on adrenaline rather than sleep back when….you know. I don't have that adrenaline anymore, that's why I'm so tired".

Agreeing that they would talk about it later, they all set off for the office.

"Morning, Cornel, Lieutenant, Serena" said Alphonse as they walked in, Al did a double take on Serena, he hadn't seen her look this unwell since they first got her into the hospital.

"Morning Alphones" said Riza brightly, leading Serena into Roy's office. They had agreed in the car that it would be better for her to stay away from people, in the hope she may get some rest.

About 20 minutes later Ed walked in to deliver his report to Roy.

"I see your hand writing hasn't improved" said Roy glancing at the front page. Ed sat down in his usual spot on one of the sofas in Roy's office, which today was sat next to Serena.

"Like you can talk bastard"

"I'll have you know my handwriting is very neat and professional" Ed laughed at his

"I can hardly read it!"

"It's not my fault you can read" Ed simple huffed at this comment, since he felt Serena leaning in on him and thought she wanted him to calm down. Since it was Serena he did so.

Roy finished reading (or skimming as this was Roy) and sighed

"And once again Fullmetal it is short"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD CRUSH HIM WITH A PENCIL!" Ed shouted and was surprised at Roy's reaction, rather than his usual smirk at making fun of him, Roy put his finger to his lips, his eyes wide.

"Shhhhh" he then pointed beside him, Ed looked and saw Serena had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"She's been having trouble sleeping; I think this is the first time she's slept in months"

Ed smiled at the sleeping girl next to him, she looked so peaceful.

"Roy…" Roy's eye brow rose, if Ed was calling him by his first name he must really want to talk "What are we gonna do about her? We can't let her turn into something like that, we just can't"

"We won't. She knows about it now, so she'll be more careful not to heal herself and we'll be more careful to keep her out of harm's way". Ed nodded.

"How many people know?"

"Only those who were present, so yourself, your bother, myself and Riza and of course your father and Serena".

Ed stiffened

"Don't call him that" Roy sighed, he could somewhat understand Ed's anger at his father, but he would have to at least try to get over it at some point in his life.

"Look Ed I know you don't like him but..."

"Don't like him!" Ed said at a loud whisper so as not too wake the girl on his shoulder "I disliked him a few months ago, now I hate him. After what he did to Serena, there is no way I could ever forgive him" he looked down at her again, trying to keep out the thoughts of her drowning that had filled his dreams the night before.

Roy was about to argue with him when shouting could be heard from down in the court yard below.

"What in the world?" Roy walked to his window and opened it slightly so he could see and hear what was going on.

There were two men, both dressed in black, on was shouting the other was holding a child. A little girl.

"Geisha! We know you are here don't mess with us, we will kill the child if you do not give yourself up".

"I knew it was only a matter of time" Roy jumped at the voice next to him, Serena was stood staring out the window, then turned and walked out of the office.

"Wait Serena!" both men followed her, people stared at them as they walked through headquarters, wondering what they were going to do about the man with the child outside.

When they were nearly too the door, Roy finally caught her arm.

"You can't go out there, they'll kill you"

Serena turned on her heel to face him, that scary look back in her eyes. She was angry.

"No child will ever die because of me!" and she then walked into the crowd of military.

"Why hasn't anyone shot him yet?" asked Roy

"He's ordered that if anyone besides Geisha approaches him then he will kill the girl" said Falman

"Who is she?" Falman looked sheepish for a moment and Roy push him for an answer.

"It's Elisa Sir, Major Hughes daughter.

**A/N Ok i am back :) Thank you for the comforting emails some of you sent me, they made me feel so much happier. Here is the next chapter. There arn't many chapters to go now. See if you can guess how its going to end. I bet you can't ;) until next time. Karin x**


	16. Screams

On the inside Serena was crying, she was about to reveal to everyone who she really was. There was no going back, after this she would either be dead or made an outcast. But despite this on the outside her expression was stone, showing no emotion.

She walked forward, gently pushing past everyone in front of her, they looked down at her in confusion, wondering what she was doing but coming to their own conclusion that she must be trying to get a better look.

But then she walked from the crowd and stood before everyone in the circle they had created around the assassins. One half military one half civilians. Nearly all of which gasped as she walked forward.

"Do you think I'm stupid!" shouted the assassin "I know this girl is not Geisha"

Serena tilted her head to the side in confusion, Pluto, as Serena recognised him to be from his voice, did not seem to know her. But then she remembered, she had changed so much over the last 6 months, she had gained weight and tanned her skin, her hair was longer and thicker, and not to mention purple. Not to mention she was wearing jeans and vest, with no black in sight. Of course he would not recognise her. But that gave her an advantage.

"Bring me Geisha or I'll kill the child and this girl" he reached out to take Serena's arm as if to take her hostage, but she took him by surprise, punching him in the face and twisting round him. He tried to grab her but she escaped from his hands. She then ran quickly to the other assassin, jumped and kicked him heavily in the face, careful not to hit Elisa.

The assassin went down as Serena took the girl in her arms and quickly found her way back to Roy, who had found the girl's mother.

"Thank you" said Grasia.

"Serena your bleeding" Had Roy not pointed it out maybe the pain would have stayed away a little longer, but at that moment Serena felt the pain in her arm and looked down to see a deep cut, she must have come into contact with Pluto's Shuriken at some point in the muddle.

"I'm fine" she said though, the pain was quite bad.

"Come back and fight Geisha!" Pluto arming himself again

"My name is Serena" she said turning her head slightly to look at him "and I won't fight you. I'm done" she began to walk away when she heard the rush of wind around metal and so quickly listening to where the object was, she jumped in front of it. Saving Ed from a fatal blow, but resulting in getting a kunai implanted in her chest. The world started spinning as Ed caught her.

"So you won't fight, but you won't let me finish the mission that started all this. The Fullmetal Alchemist will die, whether or not I have to take you down with him".

Ed watched as the assassin ran forward with his weapon raised, he felt the weight in his arms disappear and could do nothing but watch as in a blur his assailant was sent flying from a kick to the head.

Serena got to her feet slowly and pulled the object from her body, throwing it to the floor and Ed saw that it was covered in her blood and there was already a growing puddle at her feet from the open wound.

"I'll be honest, at first I wasn't convinced that you were the assassin I used to dream of surpassing, but now I know that it's defiantly you. I've been waiting for my chance to fight and finished the infamous Geisha of Cynic."

As the assassin brought out another weapon, Ed and Roy took a step forward to help her but she held out her arm.

"No, don't get involved no matter what happens…this is my fight. I have to finished this" They both attacked but it was clear to Ed right from the start that the girl who was fighting Pluto was not the assassin Geisha, but Serena, the sweet teenager who had fallen asleep on his shoulder not an hour before, who had smiled so brilliantly when Ed had called her his friend. The only problem was, Serena was not strong enough to fight a trained killer.

"I can't stand by and watch her get hurt" said Roy and he went to step forward again but Ed stopped him.

"She has to do this on her own. Otherwise in her heart she will always have the identity of Geisha" Roy stopped but still looked like he wanted to run and save her. But Ed couldn't blame him, he felt like that himself.

Serena was taking a beating, she was out of practise and already injured. The cuts on her body kept appearing with each attack and the black dots over her sights were starting to cluster. She couldn't last much longer. But maybe that was best, she hated the thought of being a burden to Roy and Riza and all the others and besides she put them all in danger.

The fight had started too move, they were now fighting next to an open space of water that the children played in during the summer. In these winter months it was frozen over with a thin layer of ice.

But Serena paid no mind to it, it didn't matter, this was the end and too be honest she didn't mind. Better to go down like this than have the people she had grown to love kill her, as she knew they would have to do if she survived.

The blade passed under her rib cage; there was no pain only the shock and sickening cold as she fell back, through the ice and into the icy water below.

Ed just stared in horror

"Serena!" shouted Roy and it took all of Ed's strength to hold him back and not run with him to save her.

Pluto stood straight and laughed

"All these years of waiting…I thought she would have been a little something…more" he then turned and leapt forward to where Garcia and her daughter were.

"No where were we sweet heart" Elisa screamed and his hand came towards her.

Under the water Serena was waiting to die, funny, she thought, that I should die twice both from drowning. The images of her first death suddenly started coming to her mind, it had hurt so much the first time round. All the dirty water filling her tiny lungs as she cried for her mother to save her. But her mother never came. How she had screamed and screamed under than water. And oh how she hated the sound of children screaming, children dying.

The water had numbed her so she felt no pain this time, just the odd sensation of oncoming death and silence. It was almost peaceful. But it wasn't silent; not really, there was a sound coming through the water. A horrible sound, one the Serena could not stand to hear and would do anything to stop it. There was screaming.

A child screaming!

Ed watched the water where Serena had fallen, the ripples were starting to die down.

"Now where were we sweet heart" he hadent even realised the assassin was making a move on the girl again. He heard her scream and went to make a move but a light in the corner of his eye distracted him.

Ed turned his head just in time to see a transmutation glow over the icy water and a few seconds after it vanished something jumped out of the water, knocking the assassin to the ground.

Serena had healed herself completely, but not only that her hair and gone back to its original colour and her skin had lost all its bronzed tan. Lastly, it wasn't Serena. It was Geisha.

"What. BUT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"You can't kill something that's already dead _sweetheart" _ she said the last word with such hatred that it made Ed and his fathers relationship seem like water under the bridge.

Serena grabbed his by his neck and turned over to where Mustang and the others were standing with the Fuhrer. His eyes burned into her waiting for her to kill the assassin so he could order his men to shoot her.

But Serena was smart, and Edward knew this so he was not worried about that and Serena did not disappoint. She simply pressured his neck which knocked him out cold.

Roy's men wasted no time in arresting the men and bringing them into custody. Meanwhile the crowd was silent watching and waiting.

"I'm sorry" Serena said to them but they merley cheered.

"You saved us!" they shouted and cheered even harder.

The cheering awoke the other assassin as he was dragged away, he struggled against the ahdnds on his arms and called to Serena.

"They will get you Geisha, you can't leave the cynic. You will work for them until the end of your days!"

Serena walked over to him.

"Then consider this my resignation"

**A/N ah another chapter :) Sorry it took me so long, been so busy! and so tierd turning it onto english was hard work :P but here it is i hope you enjoy and please review :) Karin x**


	17. The last Transmutation

"Serena? Serena can you hear me?"

Serena's eyes opened slowly to see a glowing white light. Great, after everything that had happened she had died anyway. But the light started to move from side the side.

"Can you hear me young lady?" the voice belonged to a man; Serena recognised it to be the doctor she had seen months back when she was first brought here.

Suddenly understanding the question she nodded and the light disappeared, revealing Dr Knox with a small torch and Roy standing by his side.

"What happened?" she asked, the last thing she could remember was watching the other assassin being drag off by officers after that everything was a blank.

"You seemed to have blacked out, I can't quite seem to find why though. Your perfectly healthy, no wounds but tattoos. You have a lovely new one on your rib cage"

Serena groaned.

"I did it again didn't I?" Roy nodded but smiled, kneeling down to her level and taking her

"Yes, but to be perfectly honest, I'm really proud of you. You did it to save my best friends daughter and who knows how many other people. And you didn't kill him. I think we can safely say you have removed your title as Geisha".

Serena smiled and tapped Roy's hand "But I'm still one transmutation away from becoming a monster"

Roy shrugged "The way I see it, that's one more chance. We're going to protect you and make sure you won't have to heal yourself ever again" there was a pause before Roy stood up again and held out his hand.

"Well if you're feeling better we better go"

"Where are we going?" she said taking his hand and standing. Her legs felt unsteady and she couldn't help but notice the paleness of her skin and the blackness of her hair, damn and she had started to look so good.

"It's the Christmas ball tonight. Riza has your dress and everything at home; she wants to start getting you ready".

Ed leaned against the far wall of the hall; he was hoping that this ball was going to be better than the other rubbish get together the military put on. So far the evening was turning out to be as boring as usual. There was music playing but no one was paying any attention to it. There were a few people standing by the drinks table, but other than that people were just standing around talking.

"Hey Ed" Al walked over and leaned next to him. They were both dressed in tux which was something neither of them were used to. Normally no one really cared what they wore unless there was someone important coming. But it had been suggested by Riza that they make this Christmas ball into something that resembled a high school prom. She said she thought I was important for Serena to experience at least something from high school and then when she had thought about it more, she had then decided it would be good for Ed and Al too since neither of them had gone to high school either.

"Not looking to shabby in a Tux Al" Ed laughed and Al smiled

"Same for yourself brother"

"I'll say" both boys looked round to see Serena, her hair was loosely braided, she was wearing a pretty pink dress which made her look so innocent and the pink blush and sliver on her lids brought out the beautiful white of her eyes.

The two boys stared for a moment, until Serena became slightly worried by their gaze, did Riza make her look stupid.

"You look beautiful" said Alphonse and Ed nodded in agreement. They both gave her their hand and led her into the hall.

And it was a night to remember, once everyone loosened up a bit there was dancing and food and everyone for once was having fun, then Roy got onto the stage.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight. As you can most likely tell, this isn't our usual Christmas ball and that is because we have a very special guest. Who earlier today Miss Riza Hawkeye and I collected the adoption papers for. And now all that's needed is your say so Serena".

A huge smile spread over her face and she nodded, finally thinking her life was turning round.

"Speech!" everyone shouted and Roy pulled her up on stage and walked off to watch.

"A year ago, I didn't think I'd be alive, let alone here with friends" she smiled at Ed "family" Roy and Riza "and a name. I've done some terrible things in my past, but I hope you have seen some light in me and will move with me to forget them." Then her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her heart.

"And promise me this. That you'll stand by me forever, but if gate forbid fate should step in, and force us into a good bye. If you have children someday" she looked over to Roy and Riza, who looked slightly confused.

"When they point to the pictures. Please tell them my name. Tell them how I hope they'll shine"

She then looked at Ed "I had the time of my life with you" and then all hell broke loose. The room was filled suddenly with dust as something smashed through the wall. Throwing everyone including Serena through the air.

"Honey I'm home!" everyone was shocked to see Envy standing there, young, beautiful and deadly.

"What the hell?" shouted Ed

"Serena!" Ed risked looking around to see Al with her in his arms, blood pouring from where her heart was.

"You know I always say if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I told them the only way to kill you was to stab you through the heart. I'd say you only have a few more moments to live." He sniggered and Ed flipped.

"You bastard!" he lunged forward, his blade ready transmuted. But Envy was also ready. The long nail which had killed Dog a few months before lunged with Ed, going straight through him.

"EDWARD!" "FULLMETAL" "ELRIC" "CHRIF" "BROTHER!" there was a course of names all leading to the same thing. The end.

"No brother!" Al kept hold of Serena though he wanted to run to Ed. Tears fell from his eyes and he felt a soft hand on his cheek whipping them away.

He looked down to see Serena, her hand wet from his tears, place her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Al" the blue glow then shone through the room, but it then turned white. Once it cleared everyone including Envy gasped.

Where Al and Serena had been sat was now a beautiful being. With long white hair and pale skin, she bore the markings of a homunculus in the centre of her chest. But when she opened her eyes, they were skill Serena's white gaze.

"What the hell, you should be dead!" shouted Envy

"Fool" her voice was different; it had a supernatural tone to it. "Should you have stabbed my heart on any of the other healing transmutations yes I would have died. But this was my last and most power mutation. I'm now one of you and yet completely different".

Envy snarled, he was confused and he hated being confused.

"What are you talking about!"

"I once feared become this, but now I see that I should not have. It's true that I am no longer human, but let's face it I never was after I died. But most importantly I am far more powerful than you or any of the others because I am what every human has strongly in them. Whether spoken aloud or hidden deep inside. It's even in you Envy, down their somewhere." Envy's eyes widened even more when she said her name.

"I am Hope!"

_**A/N hehe smily face if you can spot the Taylor Swift song. Which by the way I do not own. When i'm writing I usually have a song playing and this song was just so perfect and at the right moment that I had to put it in. So thank you Taylor-Chan you are awesome! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, but due to my current case study project I've been torturing Ed to much. If you havent read them yet then go onto my profile page and check them out. Nearly at the end of this story now. (Thank goodness, its taken me nearly a year to write it) see you on the next chapter and don't forget to review.**_

Karin x


	18. Tears

Ed could feel the pain numbing and knew he was going into shock. What was going on? Was Al alright? And Serena? And the others?

He willed his eyes to move and start seeing but they just stayed staring at the wall to the side of him, he could feel wet stuff reaching his face but he couldn't work out what it might be.

He felt so tired. Maybe he should sleep? He started to close his eyes but someone tapped his cheek

"No Ed stay awake, you've got to stay awake" it was female, Hawkeye?

(Serena's POV)

This power felt so strange and yet so natural, it coursed through my body like loving warmth. I could feel everybody's hopes. Most of them focused on me wining this fight and Ed staying alive.

Ed. He couldn't die, if he did it would be my entire fault and I couldn't live with that.

Envy was in front of me screaming in pain, the power radiating off me was too much for him to bear, and I could feel his hope that he would get out of here alive but that was the very thing that was burning him from the inside.

"Give up Envy, I am stronger" I said in my strange new voice. I willed my power towards him and again he screamed until finally his body started to melt away. Leaving only a green worm in its wake.

(Roy's POV)

Looking at the worm that was the remains of Envy I felt bile rising in my throat, but then I looked up at the angel that was Serena. And that was what she looked like, with her white hair, skin and eyes.

"Serena" It took a few seconds for me to realise the name had come from my mouth. The angel looked at me and smiled, and then she looked past me and the dying boy at my feet lying in a growing puddle of his own blood.

"Ed" she whispered walking over and kneeling by him, Fullmetal's eyes opened as she touched his cheek.

"Hey" he said so weakly that it almost brought unwanted to tears to my eyes, Edward had been in my care for so many years, but when had I come to care so much about him?

"Hey yourself" such a normal greeting sounded strange from this angel.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. Guess I'm more like that bastard father of mine than I would like to admit" he smiled weakly before a thin line of blood started to fall from his mouth.

It was then that I knew. Edward was going to die.

I looked over at the worm as it laughed

"You can't save him, he's going to die and there's nothing you can do!" it sang, I heard myself growl and then I just kept clicking, the sounds of that monsters screams were music to my ears and they drowned out the sounds of Ed choking on his own blood.

(Normal POV)

"Your nothing like him Ed, you never leave anyone behind. You saw good in an assassin who tried to kill you, you changed her life and made it something worth living and even when you knew she was turning into a monster you still saw hope. You are a wonderful person Edward"

"Thanks. I'm really tired...I don't think I can stay awake...Much...Longer"

"No you've got to stay with me Ed, you and me, we walk that fragile line between life and death all the time, and I can't lose you, I can't be alone again."

"I'm sorry Serena" the light disappeared from his eyes.

"No" cried Al. This was the second time he had had to watch his brother die by Envy's hand.

They stayed there for a few moments grieving nobody really paid much heed to Serena until they heard her mutter.

"No, you can't be gone. You can't be gone" she placed her hands on his chest where his wound was.

"Serena, you used up your last transmutation, you can't heal any more. And besides. It's already too late. He's gone" said Roy putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No" she whispered and then everyone was shocked to see a single tear fall from her eyes. Serena was shocked as well; it was her first tear in 15 years.

The drop of water splashed onto her hands and the transmutation began to glow. Everyone stood back to watch as Serena hair changed from white to golden blonde, she blinked a few times as her eyes went through the same colour change. And she began to change, he facial features becoming younger, and her body smaller. Finally the light disappeared leaving 2 bodies on the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Al blinking as he lifted his head up from Riza's embrace.

"I. I don't know" admitted Mustang staring at the two forms in front of him. Both seemingly lifeless.

Suddenly Ed took a gasp of air and his eyes opened revealing pale eyes, he took a few more greedy gasps of air before turning his gaze to his comrades.

"What happened?" Still no one knew. Roy helped Ed up and then all eyes fell on the other body that didn't seem to regain consciousness "Is that…Serena?"

The girl lying before them had Serena's face but could be no more than four years old. Her golden eyes were open and unseeing, her golden hair splayed out beneath her head. And it could not be denied how much she looked like an Elric.

"She's returned to the form she had before she died" everyone turned to see Hohenheim slowly walking into the room, as ever turning up after the battle was over.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed calmly, to everyone's surprise. This was the first time they had seen Ed not flip out at the sight of his father, but then he had just come back from the dead, everyone can have an off day.

"When Serena died she was 3 nearly 4, her mother gave up her life to bring her back, when Serena healed Edward, she gave that life back and so returned to the form before the life was given".

"So wait, if Serena gave her life back. Does that mean she gone?" suddenly the body in front of them looked like just that. A body. He skin was pale, her chest still and those eyes clouded over and unblinking.

"No, NO!" Ed crumpled in Roy's arms. This couldn't happen; she couldn't be dead because of him, not after everything they had gone through.

"And there's something else that I should properly admit too" continued Hohenheim walking over and picking up the child in his arms before closing her eyes.

"I lied when I said I met Serena when she was 2. And I stayed in that village a lot longer than a year. Serena is my daughter, yours and Al's half-sister".

**A/N i'm really sorry i havent up dated in a while, i honestly thought people had stopped reading and so i spent all my time writing for my Yound Justice story and neglected you. Im sorry. Here is the next chapter and there is one more chapter too go. However i can take it too ways. Just to make sure people are reading here is the choice. For Serena to live review and write "Long Live" at the end of the review. If you want her to die write "Deaths door". If no one reviews then the chapter will never be written. There is your challange go forth and review. Thanks for reading. Karin x**


	19. New Life

"You're a heartless bastard, you know that" said Ed, Roy didn't even bother to reprimand him "If you had just done you job as a father, none of this would have happened. Serena never wouldn't have had to lead such a life!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen" said Hohenheim sadly, he didn't look at his son.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Al's voice was just barely above a whisper but the old man still heard and thought for a moment.

"I cannot bring the Serena you knew back" he said "However…" everyone looked up, desperate for a miracle.

"If each of you agreed to give up a few years or your lives, then I can once again relight her spirit. But as I said, she will not be the Serena you knew and grew to love. She will be a child and will have no memory of anything that has ever happened. You will be able to start her life again".

He turned to Ed and Al "And make it the life I failed to give her"

Everyone nodded in unison. They had all loved Serena that was true and they wanted her back, but being able to give her a life where she would never have to think about being as assassin, was the best they would ever want to give her.

"Of course we will" said Roy "Riza and I were planning on adopting Serena…before all this. We still intend to" Hohenheim nodded

"What you choose to tell her and what to keep a secret is up to you" he said he then placed the child on the floor gently "Stand in a circle" he stated. Everyone formed a ring around him; the man closed his eyes and rested his palms on the floor. A transmutation started to glow; a human transmutation.

The bright light glowed brightly and everyone felt a moment of discomfort, which they suspected was years of their lives being removed. But finally they glowing stopped and there was silence.

"Did it work?" asked Roy

"Just wait" and there it was, a small set of lungs could be heard working, tiny breathes echoing around the room. And then a sob.

Roy and Riza ran to the child, Riza's mothering instincts took over and she wrapped the child in her arms as she awoke. Her beautiful golden eyes opening, she looked around, obviously confused.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" asked Riza rocking the girl slightly, said child nodded slowly. The woman's face above her seemed familiar, it felt safe. She buried her head into the woman's chest and cried.

"I think it's time we went home" said Roy helping Riza up as she still held Serena.

They all started to disperse but Edward stayed, turning towards his father.

"How long will she live?" he asked, knowing that the older man knew.

"I took a year of everyone's life and gave them to her" he said, Edward was stunned. Only a year!

"But there were only 6 of us" he exclaimed "so she's going to die when she reaches 10?" the old man shook his head and Ed realised for the first time, he did look like an old man, his hair was greying and his skin was started to take on a tissue like texture.

"I said I took a year from all of you, simply to allow the transmutation to be fully effective. But I also gave her a number of my years. She will live out a long life if left to natural causes"

"But does that mean you…?" Hohenheim smiled

"I've lived a long life Edward. And it's time I did right by my children for a change. I truly am sorry for not being there for you. I loved your mother dearly and you boys too. I guess I had grown so used to thinking that I had all the time in the world that I forgot about the important things. Take care of her Edward and Alphonse. I know you won't make the same mistakes as me". He placed his hand on the back of Ed's head and kissed his forehead.

"Good bye son"

Edward could feel tears prickling his eyes, but he didn't know why. He hated his father so why was this good bye so hard. Part of him wanted to embrace his father and beg him not to go, that he was sorry for the way he had acted. But the part of him that had had to go through so much pain because of the man before him would not allow him too.

So instead he accepted that he was leaving, but gave him one last gift, so that Hohenheim knew he didn't completely hate him.

"Bye Dad".

oOoOoOo

"Ok everyone dinners ready!" Everyone gathered around the table for Christmas dinner.

"This looks great Mrs Mustang" cried the little blonde girl on Ed's shoulders, Ed lifted her off and placed her in a chair next to Winry.

"Yeh it's a shame your mother can't cook a feast like this" Winry glared at her husband causing Alphones to laugh from the other side of the table.

"I don't see you offering to cook Ed" she said, but she was smiling.

"I think I'd stick with my wife's cooking rather than eating Fullmetal's" said Roy, coming up behind Riza and kissing her cheek "Looks great honey"

They sat around the table, Edward, Winry and their 5 year old daughter Trish. Alphones and May, Mrs Hughes and Elisia who was now 17. Havoc, Furey, Falman and of course Hayat was sat under the table. But there was one empty space.

"Serena" called Roy after a few moments the 16 year old walked in and sat down between her mother and father who both stroke her hair in affection as they coversed with everyone.

Her blonde hair had been cut to her shoulders and curled, her golden eyes outlines in silver and black. She was wearing a pretty pale pink dress that brought the memories of 12 years ago fresh into Ed's mind.

He hadn't seen his father again after that day; he had no idea whether or not he was still alive. But he was grateful for what he had given up for Serena. He felt blessed that he could watch her grow form a child into the beautiful talented young woman she was becoming.

She went to school, she had friends. Many admirers (to Roy's despair) her teachers told her parents that she had a good career ahead of her in whatever she wanted to do.

They never told Serena that Edward and Alphones were her brothers, nor did they tell her of the assassin Geisha, who mysteriously disappeared 12 years ago.

When Serena found pictures of that time, they simply told her that the dark haired girl had been a wonderful, wonderful person who had died saving the ones she loved.

If Serena recognised the girl in the picture she didn't say anything. And no one outside of the ground of friends every made the connection between the two girls. Which was strange but they had a feeling Hohenheim had something to do with that.

12 years had gone by with life running as it should off Roy and Riza had adopted Serena and then a few years later gotten married. Ed married Winry a few months later Trish was born, though they swear it wasn't a shot gun wedding. Alphones and May had been travelling the world together studying alchemy and other such science.

It seemed like the dark days were behind them.

But Serena felt strange deep inside; by day she felt like she couldn't be happier but at night when the moon was high in the sky she felt something stir within her.

She never told anyone about her dreams. Her nightmares of blood, swords, guns and death. Of pale faces and glowing tattoos. Nor did she tell anyone of the samurai sword she found in a box up in the attic. The sword that fit into her hand like a glove.

There are many things that if learnt early enough, become instinct. Like walking, holding your breath underwater. Things that no matter what you go through you will always remember how to do. Even without thinking about it.

Like killing.

**A/N I am finally finished with this story! I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoyed it. Karin x**


End file.
